


Something we share with our dads

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Cock Cages, Cum Inflation, Dom! Deucalion, Dom! Liam, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Master Tech, Master Tech Au, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Scent Kink, Sub! Theo, cock growth, knots, mind altering, sub! Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam returns home from uni for Spring Break, a mysterious tablet in hand and a mind full of dirty, naughty thoughts ready to be made a reality. Liam sets his eyes on his father, Scott, and the next few weeks become one filled with depravity and sin.
Relationships: Deucalion/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If it isnt obvious, dont like dont read. Check the tags, and dont complain in the comments if theres something you dont like.

It was early morning when Liam finally reached his house. It was spring break, and instead of going across the country to party, Liam and his boyfriend, Theo, had both decided to visit their respective families, and the fact that they both lived in the same town made it much easier for their trips. 

Liam yawned as he dropped his bags on the front step and knocked on the door several times, he would have used his key but he had accidentally grabbed Theo's instead of his. 

“Who is it?” An annoyed voice called through the house, the sound of footsteps echoing across the bare floorboards.

There was a rattle of a chain, the sound of the locks coming undone, and then the door was pulled open, revealing a tall, lean man with dark, tanned skin. His hair was bedraggled, and he was wearing only a pair of striped pajama bottoms and a faded, ratty singlet. There were a few stains, and Liam could smell an underlying scent of cum wafting off of his father.

“Liam!” Scott exclaimed, perking up, eyes widening cheerfully. “I wasn't expecting you until a little later today. You’re very early.”

Liam nodded, stepping forward and wrapping his dad in a hug, wrinkling his nose at the scent of stale cum. “Yeah, our flight wasn't supposed to touch down until eight o’clock, but we got in an hour early.”

His dad smiled at him as he pulled back, moving to the side as Liam grabbed his bags so he could get in. Once inside Liam smelt the stale scent of cum wafting from every corner of the room, any other son would be disgusted, but not him. 

One of the reasons why Liam had decided to forgo a week of parties was the fact that he and his boyfriend had a mutual goal to accomplish this spring break: getting their respective fathers to fuck them. 

For Theo, it was a simple task. The chimera had seduced his father on his eighteenth birthday, making sure his father walked in on him pumping a dildo in and out of his ass, begging for his father to come and “scratch an itch” that Theo had trouble reaching.

And it had worked, Theo had told him how afterward they spent every day until Theo's departure for university fucking. Now it was his turn to get his father's dick inside him. 

"So," he asked as his dad washed his hands, "How has single life treated you dad?" 

His father froze for a moment, the water running over his hands. “Not well” Scott said after a moment. “I...i tried that Grindr, like you told me.”

Liam perked up.  _ Had it actually worked? _ He thought.

Scott busied himself in the kitchen, pulling everything out to make a fresh breakfast for the two of them. A pot of coffee stood in the corner, slowly brewing away, the scent of fresh coffee filling the kitchen, overpowering the scent of stale cum. Scott seemed oblivious to the surprise that was painted across Liam’s face.

“Oh? I thought you were against that sort of thing?” Liam asked, arching a brow.

He’d offered it to his dad as a joke, setting up the account a couple of days before he’d left for university. But Scott had said he was against it, that he didn't like the idea of hooking up with someone just for sex.

Liam knew it was a lie, just as much as Scott had known Liam knew it was. But at the time he had just ignored it, if his dad wanted to lie then so be it. 

“Eh...sorta” Scott said, scratching the back of his neck. “I...tried it, once or twice.” There was an uptick in Scott’s heartbeat, but Liam didn't say anything. “They...didn't go well.”

Liam shrugged, nodding his head. “Yeah, so i’ve heard” Liam said, accepting a plate of food from his dad. “But at least you tried.”

Scott smiled at him, and they moved onto other topics. How Liam’s classes were going, how things were with Theo. Was Theo expected to come over, how his dad was going.

Eventually though, Scott had to get ready to go to work. Liam didn't particularly care that his dad had to be at work, even though he had just gotten home. He was too tired to do much, and wanted to unpack his bags, and maybe have a nap.

More importantly, he wanted to have a talk to Theo, and have a look at the mysterious tablet his boyfriend had given him.

He carried his bags up to his room, setting them down beside the door as he closed and locked it behind him. He fished through his bag, pulling out his laptop and the sleek, shiny black tablet Theo had given him for his birthday a few weeks ago.

While Liam had appreciated the gift...at first it had seemed like an elaborate prank Theo had set up. The tablet had only one app, and opened up to it the moment he turned the thing on. At first glance, it seemed like a game. A simulator of the real world, where Liam could play out certain scenarios. 

He’d not really paid attention to it for the first week, until he’d pulled it out late one night and started playing around with it. But what he had  _ thought _ was a simulation a few weeks ago… he had a feeling the tablet wasn't just any ordinary object any more.

He booted up the tablet, a loading screen lighting up the black surface, before a logo popped up.

_ Timber Wolf _

_ Make your Dreams a Reality _

The logo was bookended by the heads of two wolves, heads lifted in a howl. After a moment, an image of a thumb print appeared at the bottom of the screen, and Liam pressed his thumb to it. The tablet beeped, and the lock screen faded away, revealing an image of Liam himself, naked, with his arms and legs spread, like a Davinci Vitruvian Man.

“Welcome Liam” The tablet said in a smooth, slightly robotic, male voice. “How can i help you today?”

Liam cocked his head to the side, thinking for a moment. “Bring up profile for Scott McCall.”

The tablet changed screens, bringing up Scott’s profile, in the same way it had shown Liam’s, only Scott was clothed on screen. Liam slipped a hand into his pants, gripping his cock through the material of his boxers. He bit his lip as he thought what to do next.

“Show me his inhibitions” Liam said.

A tab opened on the side, showing a list of Scott’s inhibitions, all of them accompanied with a slider. Some were greyed out, locked behind certain other features. Liam eyed some of those options. The slider for  _ Sexual position: Bottom _ was completely greyed out. He tapped it with his thumb, and the option above it,  _ Sexual Position: Top _ , flashed white for a second. The slider had been moved all the way to the right, the bar changing from a deep blue to a bright red from left to right. Liam hummed, dragging the slider to about the halfway point. The slider for  _ Sexual position: Bottom _ moved with it, coming to rest at the halfway point as well.

It was no longer greyed out.

Liam nodded, eyeing off some of the other settings. The one’s he’d played with a couple of weeks ago were still as he’d left them, Scott’s inhibitions regarding casual hookups at practically zero, and his need show off quite high.

Liam tapped on this last one, and the tab scrolled down, flashing another option in the settings. Musk had grown to be quite high, and Liam cocked his head to the side.

“What does Musk change?” Liam asked out loud.

“Musk changes a person’s inhibitions for marking territory and presenting a clean self” The tablet intoned. “A person with a high Musk level will very rarely wear deodorant or body spray, preferring to go about with their natural scent. Depending on other inhibition levels, the smell of semen, urine or scat will also be considered a part of a persons natural musk.”

Liam nodded. While he was used to his father smelling like his own cum, he’d been surprised to find most of the house covered in the scent when he’d returned home. The explanation the tablet had given him most likely explained that.

He played around with a few more settings. Liam kept Scott’s cock the same, happy with the size it was, a nice, larger then average eight inches, but happily increased the size of his balls, increasing the amount of cum they produced. He scrolled through a few more options, ticking some boxes, unticking others. Playing with a few sliders. 

He ticked another box, jumping when the tablet beeped at him, a bright, red warning message lighting up the centre of the screen.

“Warning” The tablet said in it’s smooth, masculine voice. “The number of changes done to ‘Scott McCall’ has altered the selected subjects kinks. Would you like to revert changes to normal, or change the kinks yourself?”

Liam arched an eyebrow, curious. He kept one ear trained on the house, making sure he was still alone, when he said “Show me the list of kinks for Scott McCall.”

The tablet beeped, and opened up another tab, labeled with a silhouette of a man in a leather harness, smoking a cigar. Liam filed that away in his mind, wanting to be able to come back to these settings in the future.

He scrolled through the list of kinks his dad enjoyed, and found himself...dismayed to find very little kinks in the ‘Like’ bar. Most kinks his father seemed to either dislike, or not seem to know they existed. Liam scrolled down, letting his eyes roam across the words, until he came across two kinks highlighted in bright red.

They were sitting one on top of another, and a little icon of a chain wrapped around both, as if they were linked together.  _ Humiliation _ and  _ Incest: Father/Son _ were the ones marked in red.

“Altering these kinks will unlink them permanently,” the tablet said smoothly, the options flashing as it spoke. “Keeping them linked for too long, however, will make them permanent kinks and cannot be removed.”

Liam hummed to himself thoughtfully. It was an interesting predicament. Unlink them, and they couldnt be linked together again. But keep them linked for too long, and he’d have a father who loved to be fucked and humiliated by his son. Permanently.

“Keep them linked for now” Liam said to the tablet. He scrolled through the list of kinks, deciding to tick quite a few of them as he scrolled through. He exited the menu, and out of Scott’s profile, saving the changes he’d made. A little, spinning icon appeared at the top of the screen, and Liam tapped it, curious.

“Changes to subject Scott McCall will take eight hours to complete” The tablet spoke smoothly. A timer appeared in the middle of the screen, counting down the seconds to completion. A bar slowly filled underneath in a bright green, ever so slowly inching further to the right.

Liam tapped out of the timer, shrugging. He had made a lot changes, and it would undoubtedly take a while to make those changes a reality. As he tapped into his own profile, he idly wondered how the tablet changed things like this. He shrugged after a moment, not really caring. The changes happened, and they benefited him. Why would he care how the changes happened in the first place?

An hour later, Liam was idly stroking his cock with one hand, tapping through the kinks on his list. Some he felt weirded out by, but knew once the changes were made that would merely be a thing of the past. The tablet dinged as he accepted the changes, and he smirked to himself. He could already feel some of the changes happening to him, his muscles swelling slightly, his cock growing and his balls aching with the sudden need of release. 

He could even feel the changes happening mentally. The way he thought about some kinks, changing from being grossed out to loving them. He noticed them, and loved the feeling of the changes happening. He knew this was only the beginning as the timer slowly ticked down to the end.

The tablet dinged again, but this time with a different notification. Liam didn't know how, but it seemed like he’d received a message, and not just an automated message from the tablet about any of the changes he’d made.

He tapped it, and it opened up to a page, almost similar to the screen of messages on his phone. There was a single recipient, highlight to show there was a message. Liam tapped it, and it changed to another screen, a single message appearing at the top of the screen.

_ Hey Babe, whatcha up to _

Liam cocked his head to the side, typing out a quick response.

**Theo, is that you?**

_ Of course it’s me babe. Who else would it be? _

Liam scowled at the message.

**Send me a photo to prove it’s you.**

There was a moments pause, and Liam almost thought there wouldnt be a reply, before a photo appeared on his screen.

His eyes widened in shock. That was definitely Theo. Definitely Theo on his hands and knees, definitely Theo’s cocky smirk. The fine expanse of firm muscles that made up his back, the swell of that fat ass of his. And behind him, the firm, taught abs and chest of Theo’s father, covered in a smattering of greying hair.

Liam gulped, squeezing the base of his cock. Fuck, Theo looked good like that. He wanted to shove his cock in Theo’s mouth, wipe that cocky smirk off his lips as he gagged on Liam’s gut stretcher of a cock.

**Fuck, thats hot**

**I wanna make you gag on my cock**

_ I’d love to have you here with me _

_ Could even DP me with Dad _

Liam let out a groan, his hand sliding up the length of his cock in short, sharp jerks. Pre beaded at the tip, and Liam let out a moan as he rubbed the sensitive, swollen head.

He tapped the phone icon, quickly turning it on to video mode, leaning the tablet on a pillow so he was in the frame, his cock hard and aching, standing at attention. Theo was quick to answer, Theo’s bearded face filling the top half of the screen. The bottom half showed Theo on his hands and knees, his belly swollen and his cock locked in a cage.

“Hey there babe” Theo said, the sounds of skin slapping on skin echoing through the speakers. “Love that cock of yours. Is it bigger then normal?”

Liam bit his lip, nodding. “Yeah, it is. Figured you’d like it.” He eyed the cage locked tight around Theo’s cock. “The cage is new.”

Theo smirked, reaching down with one hand and giving his caged cock a shake. “You like it on me? I thought it was a nice touch. Saw it the other day online, and wanted to give it a taste. The tablet did the rest for me.”

Liam’s eyes widened, watching as Theo’s belly seemed to swell further. “You have one of your own too?”

Theo nodded, groaning, his hand leaving his cock and going to his belly. Liam watched as Theo’s normally flat, defined stomach swelled out. Theo shifted, and he seemed to  _ slosh _ as he moved, a soft moan spilling from his lips. Hands reach down from behind Theo, wrapping around his belly, and another face entered the screen, resting his chin on Theo’s shoulder.

“If you were a girl, you’d be pregnant right now” Deucalion said, his husky voice filling the room. Liam watched as his hands pressed down on Theo’s belly, and he burped, white fluid spilling from his lips. Liam realised with a start it was  _ cum _ Theo had burped up.

“Holy shit thats hot” Liam muttered, low enough that the microphone didn't pick up his voice. He jerked his cock furiously, imagining face fucking his boyfrien as his cock continued to swell in his hands.

“Good thing i’m not a girl then, huh dad?” Theo asked, turning to lock lips with his father.

“Aww fuck” Liam whined, humping into his hand.

Deucalion turned his head, a smirk spreading across his lips. “Hey Liam” he said, his voice soft and sultry. “We’re more then happy for you to join. Theo here is such a greedy little slut, and the only thing keeping him so bloated is my knot.” He licked his lips, running a finger of Theo’s cum speckled lips. “Seems like even that isnt enough. You could plug his mouth up. Make him bigger.”

Liam could feel...something like disgust welling in him at the thought. Worried, he picked up the tablet, ignoring his cock and minimising the video call. It remained open in the top right corner, and Liam scrolled through the list of kinks on his list.

_ Cum Inflation _ was listed as being a kink Liam felt disgusted in. But looking at Theo, all swollen like he was...Liam quickly ticked the box to  _ love _ , and moved it up the list of changes he wanted made. 

Almost immediately, the feeling of disgust vanished, and Liam felt his cock throbbing, begging for attention as his eyes hungrily took in Theo’s predicament.

“Fuck thats hot” Liam moaned, jack hammering his cock in his hands. “I want to see you all swollen and bloated, babe. Unable to walk you’re so big.”

“Fuck, i want that too” Theo said, resting his head back. “Choking on your cock. Being filled to bursting. I’d love that.”

Liam glanced at the time. It was barely ten in the morning. His father wouldnt be home for another six hours, at least. He could make time.

“I think i have time” He said, pulling up his pants. Fuck, his cock felt huge, leaving an obscene bulge in the front of his pants. “I’ll be there in ten.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being quite a bit longer then i thought it would be, but here's the second chapter. Liam and Deucalion giving a desperate, horny Theo the fucking he needs. Hope you guys like it, and leave a comment if theres anything you want to see in future installments!

Liam's bike roared to life as he turned the key in the ignition, roaring out of the garage and onto the street. The vibrations of the bike had his cock throbbing in his jeans, a large, sticky wet patch forming on his hip.

He could feel more of the changes happening to him as he rode across town. The wind whipped through his hair, and he could sense the differences as time passed. He idly wondered if his dad could feel the changes as they happened to him. Would he even notice something was off? Would he start thinking about his son in ways he never had before and think it was normal?

Liam chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't know what would be hotter, Scott realizing something was off or him being oblivious. He guessed it would only be a matter of time before he finds out what was going to happen.

He could feel other changes happening as he rode, working in tandem with the changes he’d made to himself through the tablet. He could tell they were changes Theo had made. Somethings were subtle, others obvious.

He thought back to the video call, and how Theo had had his cock locked in a cage. Yes, that had been hot. But he distinctly knew that was the first time he’d ever seen Theo wearing a cock cage. But he  _ could _ remember other times before the video call, where he’d fucked Theo. And Theo had been wearing the cage. But he could also remember fucking Theo  _ without _ the cage. It was almost like having two sets of memories of the same event, running in tandem with each other.

He rounded the last turn before Theo’s house, engine roaring as he sped down the street, coming to a stop in Theo’s drive. He killed the engine, climbing off the motor bike and walking to the door. He found it unlocked, and let himself in.

As soon as the door had shut behind him, a wave of pleasure rocked through him. His cock throbbed, and he felt his knot swelling in his jeans. The pressure of his knot in his jeans had tears of pain welling in his eyes. He fell to his knees, his bag spilling to the floor beside him.

His cock lurched, and cum shot from the tip. It immediately shot down his leg, soaking through the denim of his jeans. His ass throbbed and twitched, and he gasped as he felt something stretching his hole. It stung, for barely a second, before he bowed his head, riding the waves of pleasure as whatever now filled his ass began to vibrate, pressing against his prostate. His cock ached, cum still spewing from the tip as his prostate was abused.

He tried to stand, legs shaking, grimacing at the feeling of wet cum soaking his jeans, sticking to his leg. He hastily undid the zipper, easing the pressure on his knot, sighing softly in relief. His ass felt full, sore and aching, but in a way he found surprisingly pleasurable. He reached a hand in the back of his jeans, reaching for his hole, and was both shocked and surprised when his fingers grazed the base of a large, rubber butt plug.

He pressed on it, testing to see if it was actually there. A loud, surprised moan was torn from his lips. It was real, that was sure. He scrambled for his bag, wondering how this had happened. He shouldnt like this. He’d never liked playing with his ass, and yet here he was, a plug in his ass as big as his knot. One he hadnt had in his ass mere moments ago.

But...that didn't seem right, did it? He was sure he’d driven here without one in. Memories slotted into place, and he knew that it was true. But also not. He pulled the tablet from his bag, unlocking it and checking the settings. He wondered if he’d accidentally selected something, made himself like this. Wondered if it had been a setting that had been flipped without his knowing.

As soon as he unlocked the tablet, he knew what had happened. At the bottom of the screen, under the 3D rendering of himself, was a bright red bar. 

**WARNING**

**CHANGES FROM OUTSIDE SOURCES DETECTED.**

He knew immediately, without opening the warning, that this was Theo’s doing. He gritted his teeth, not knowing if he should be mad at his boyfriend, or if he should go with it. He leaned down to grab his bag, moaning as the plug shifted in his ass.

He decided to go with it, for now.

He walked awkwardly as he climbed the stairs to Theo’s room, where he could here the sounds of Theo’s and Deucalions heartbeats, over the sounds of slapping hips and moans. His cock hardened further, and Liam opened the door.

He was hit with the scent of cum and sex, like a brick to the face. He waved his hand in front of his face, trying to clear the air, but instead just stirred the scents up. He breathed them in, a rush of euphoria filling his chest as the heady scents filled his nose and lungs. They stirred something in his gut, a need that almost completely overwhelmed him. His eyes flared, his cock lurched, and he gripped the door frame in a clawed grip as he took in the room.

Theo and Deuc were on the bed, Theo on his back, head hanging off the edge of the bed. They’d changed positions since Liam had been on the video call, and Deuc was pumping his cock in and out of his sons willing, and eager, hole, hips snapping forward with a loud clap every time he bottomed out.

Theo looked like he was in pure bliss, his head hanging off the bed, mouth open and tongue hanging out. He didn't speak, just uttered guttural, whorish moans with each thrust of Deucs cock. His hands wandered his torso, rubbing the frim, swollen form of his belly. Liam salivated, stepping forward, wanting to run his hands over Theo’s gut.

“Ho there” Deuc said, mid thrust. Liam couldnt tear his eyes away from his form, firm muscles rippling as he thrust into Theo. “How’s it going Li?”

Liam swallowed thickly, setting his bag down just inside the door and stepping forward. “Going well” Liam said, moving over to Theo and crouching down beside his head. Theo opened his eyes blearily, blinking a couple times, his lips turning up in a smile as he locked eyes with Liam.

“Hey Li” Theo said, moaning as Deuc fucked into him. “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too Theo” Liam said. He leaned in, locking lips with Theo. Theo pushed back eagerly, taking as much as he could. Liam tasted cum on Theo’s lips and pushed his tongue into Theos mouth, chasing after the taste. When he pulled back, he licked his lips, smiling at Theo. “You taste amazing.”

“You should try his throat” Deuc said, throwing his head back. Theo moaned, and Liam watched in delight as Theo’s belly swelled a little bigger. “It’s...ngh, it’s so tight. Almost like a virgin.”

Liam grinned, patting Theos chest, fingers digging into the firm muscle. It felt bigger then he’d remembered, and when he looked coser, Liam could see that Theo had made his pecs firmer, larger. As he looked, Theo’s arms were bigger, his thighs thicker. He was sure Theos abs would have been more firmy cut. If it werent for his cumgut. The only thing smaller was his dick, and Liam knew that wouldnt be permanent.

Some niggling part of him hoped it wasn't, craving Theo’s cock up his hole.

He shook his head, kissing Theo again, before standing up. Theo’s hand reached out immediately, gripping the bulge of Liam’s cock through the leg of his jeans. Liam groaned, looping his thumbs through his belt loops as Theo smirked.

“Did you like the changes i made?” Theo asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Liam scowled, but couldnt help the twitch of his lips as he spoke. “I wasn't expecting it. But damn, did it feel good.”

Theo nodded, massaging the tip of Liam cock through his jeans, still smiling. “Good. Now why don't you take those jeans off and fuck my throat.”

There was a note of pleading to Theo’s voice, and Liam couldnt help but follow through with the demand. He slid his jeans down his thighs, but Theo was too desperate, too needy, and before Liam had stepped out of them, Theo had Liam’s cock in hand and was slowly teasing the head with his hand.

“You been going commando?” Theo asked.

Liam gave a short nod, before Theo tugged Liam closer, his lips wrapping around the tip of Liam’s cock. Liam moaned, staying still as Theo sucked and bobbed on the head. 

And fuck, did it feel sensitive. Liam knew he’d up the sensitivity of his cock, but he hadnt been expecting this. Had it been something Theo had done too, and their changes doubled? Or was this something Liam had done on his own. He idly thought he would need to do some testing. Once he had his dad laid out on his bed and speared on his cock.

Liam reached down, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock. It was already sensitive, his knot already half formed. Twice today his knot had formed, and he had only cum once. His balls were churning, already heavy with their next load. He’d never been this quick to recover.

He knew he was going to enjoy this.

“Mmm y mmm” Theo mumbled around Liams cock.

Liam looked down, shaking his head of his reverie as he arched an eyebrow. “What was that?”

Theo looked annoyed, as if Liam should know what he was saying with a cock in his mouth, and pulled off Liam’s cock with a slurp.

“I said fuck my throat” Theo said. He pressed a hand to his chest, belching. Cum spilled from his lips, and Deucalion groaned.

“Fuck, i love that” Deucalion said, leaning down over Theo’s body, his hips snapping into Theo’s ass. “Love when you burp up my cum.”

He rested his whole weight on Theo’s stomach, and Theo groaned. He whimpered beneath his father as Deucalion locked lips with him, licking up the cum Theo had burped up. When Deucalion pulled back, his lips were coated in cum, and Theo’s chin and chest were coated in the stuff.

“See, look at the mess you’ve made” Deucalion said as he pulled back. He pulled his cock out, until only the tip was i-n. “You made such a mess. I thought i told you to hold my loads in.”

Liam craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse. Cum had gushed out of Theo’s hole from around Deucalions knot, making a mess of the bed and Deucalions thighs.

“I-i’m sorry dad” Theo said weakly, swallowing down the cum that had pooled in his mouth. It seemed difficult, but he was able to do it. “You shouldnt have laid on my stomach then.”

Deucalion muttered, shaking his head. “I thought you wanted to show off for Liam. How are you going to hold both of our loads if you cant hold just mine?”

Theo whined, rubbing his belly. “It’s called a plug dad. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

Deucalion chuckled, shrugging. “True. Though i don't think your hole is gonna hold in a simple plug after Liam and i knot you together. You’ll be too stretched out to keep it in.”

“I’ll find a way dad, don't worry” Theo said, hand still rubbing his belly. He turned his eyes up to Liam, a questioning look on his face. “So, are you gonna fuck my throat? My throats aching, like it’s begging for a good fucking.”

Liam nodded, gripping his cock tighter. “You know i’m more then happy to” He said in a soft voice. He reached down, gripping the side of Theo’s head in a tender grip. Then, in a deeper voice, he said “Open your mouth, slut.”

Theo obediently opened his mouth wide, jaw open as far as it could go. At this angle, Liam would be able to see his cock bulging out Theo’s throat, and it sent a thrill through him to know he’d be able to see it.

He bent his knees, lining his cock up to Theo’s mouth, sliding in slowly. Theo moaned, feeling the heavy weight of Liam’s cock pressing against his tongue, filling his mouth. Liam pushed in further, and Theo went to work on his cock, swallowing around it, hollowing his cheeks, trying to bob his head up and down the length.

It was hard work for Theo at this angle, unable to move his head the way he wanted. Deucalions hands on his chest kept him held down on the mattress, and he couldnt lift himself up to take in more of Liams cock.

Liam, obligingly, pressed his cock further into Theo’s willing mouth, groaning as more and more of his length sunk into the tight, wet heat of Theo’s mouth. He hit the back of Theo’s mouth quickly, his head squishing against the back of Theo’s throat. Theo gagged softly around Liams length, spit pooling from his lips. Liams repositioned Theo’s head with his hand, giving himself better access, before he pressed more of his length into Theo’s mouth, and finally into Theos throat.

Liam moaned, bucking his hips as he buried more and more of his cock into Theo’s throat. He watched, fascinated, as his cock bulged out Theo’s throat, and he pulled back, before pushing back in, amazed at the way Theo’s throat looked wrapped around his cock. It was so  _ tight _ and wet, and Theo swallowed around his dick so well.

Liam threw his head back, pistoning in and out of Theo’s mouth and throat. The beta gagged and coughed as Liam fucked him, speeding up, chasing that orgasm that he so desperately wanted.

Rough hands on his shoulders pulled him forward, before chapped lips were pressed to his own. He opened his eyes, opening his mouth to protest, and a tongue darted in, taking control, dominating the kiss. Liam kissed back passionately, pushing back against Deuc as they both continued to fuck into Theo.

When Deuc pulled back, he smirked at Liam. “Surprised little wolf?” He said, eyes glinting. Then he looked down at Theo, a grin forming on his lips. “Thats my boy” he said, slapping Theo on the ass. Theo groaned around Liams cock, and his hips stuttered in their rhythm. “You take our cocks like a champ. You’re such a good little slut.”

“Mmmnk mooo” Theo gargled around Liams cock, but Liam refused to pull out, not when he was so close.

He said as much to Deuc, and the older wolf smiled. “I am too” he said, grin widening, white teeth flashing in the light.

Theo groaned around Liam’s cock as he pulled Deuc in for another kiss. Liam moaned into the kiss as he came, cum shooting from his cock, down Theo’s through. His knot swelled, locking in place in Theo’s mouth. The beta moaned, biting down, gently, on Liams knot. Liam groaned, hunching over, as his cock flared in pleasure.

He came long and hard. Deucalion did too, his knot flaring up, locking him into place in Theo’s ass. Fuck, Liam couldnt help but imagine what Theo’s ass would be like. So loose and sloppy. Filled with cum. He wouldnt need lube, why would he? Deucalion had cum so much that he would leak cum for days.

But the thought of fucking Theo at the same time as Deuc? Their cocks rubbing together, stretching Theo’s hole? Knotting Theo at the same time, their knots squeezed into what would inevitably be a virgin tight hole with the two of them?

Liam’s cock stiffened at the thought’s that sailed through his mind. His knot had deflated enough that he could pull out of Theo’s mouth, but he was still rock hard as he did. Theo coughed and gagged as Liam pulled out, cum following Liam’s cock and dribbling down Theo’s chin.

Theo continued to cough up cum, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. His fingers waded through the mess on his chest, scooping cum up and pressing it back into his mouth. His tongue darted out, licking the digits clean of the cum, before he scooped up more. He tried his best to clean himself up this way, but the amount of cum, and his spit slickened, cum soaked fingers, made it difficult to clean up the mess.

Not that Liam was complaining. The sight of Theo like this, so needy and cum drunk, had Liam’s dick throbbing, his knot swelling back up. The desire to claim Theo, to make him his, coursed through his veins, and he resisted the urge to throw Deucalion off the bed and mount Theo like the willing, needy whore he so clearly was.

The room reeked of cum, sweat and sex. Liam could feel sweat trickling down his back, plastering his shirt to his skin, making it seem like he’d gone for a swim. Deucalion and Theo were both dripping, skin glistening in the light streaming from Theo’s open window.

Fuck, had they really left the window open? Not just the curtains, but the window as well? Anyone could have heard them, seen what they were doing. Surely someone had. Despite the sudden rush of fear, Liam couldnt help the thrill of excitement that went shivering down his spine. They could be  _ caught _ . They could be caught, and outed to the town.

But for now, that didn't seem to be a problem. No one had seen them, yet. No one had shouted and screamed about them wolfing out, or worse, the fact that Theo was being fucked by his father. 

Liam did a quick assessment of the window, gauging what could be seen from the other side. He guessed most people looking from outside would see anything at all, just heat the three of them grunting and groaning during sex. And if anyone looked from a second story window? Liam guessed they’d only be able to see Liam and Deucalion making out.

A bit of relief washed through Liam, but a sense of...disappointment as well. He’d  _ hoped _ someone had caught the three of them in the act. He couldnt quite remember if that was a change he’d made to himself, or if it were something Theo had done to him instead.

He shook his mind free of his thoughts, turning his eyes back to Theo and Deucalion. Theo still lay on his back, panting and gasping, fingers still running through the mess on his chest. His belly was visibly bigger, rounded out like a basketball, skin firm. Liam couldnt help but press his hand on Theo’s belly, gasping a little at the warmth that radiated from Theo’s gut.

“Damn, that feels good” Theo said softly, voice hoarse. “Keep rubbing. I love it when you do that.”

Liam couldnt remove his hand, too shocked, enjoying the warmth too much. He felt, more then anything, that he wanted to rest his head on that swollen belly. He’d done it on plenty of occasions, when Theo’s belly had been all muscle, but this. This was something else.

He brushed his thumb across the taught skin, and Deucalion chuckled. “He’s gorgeous, isnt he?” Deucalion said softly. He rested his hands on Theo’s belly, and Theo groaned at the added touch. “He’s such a slut. But he worked for it. He made me so proud, bouncing on my cock like a needy whore. And he’s so proud about it too. He knew what he was working towards, knew what he wanted and he took it.” Deucalion bent forward, resting his forehead against Theo’s belly, before pressing a light kiss to the skin. “You earned it, son.”

Theo keened, and Liam could see the pride welling in his eyes. Liam chuckled, leaning down and kissing Theo. Theo pressed back, if a bit weakly, and when they pulled back, he was smiling.

“I-if you don't mind” He said softly, voice a low croak. “I want the two of you two fuck me now.”

Liam nodded and carressed Theo’s cheek, smiling. He stepped back, stepping out of his jeans and removing his sweat soaked shirt, kicking the jeans into the corner and throwing the shirt to meet it. He clambered onto the bed, gripping Theo under his arms and lifting him up. 

The swollen beta whined, but wrapped his legs tightly around his fathers waist, making sure Deucalions cock was still buried in his ass. Theo groaned, wiggling his hips, trying to chase the friction.

“So...empty” Theo muttered, head lolling to the side.

Liam grinned, pressing his chest to Theo’s back, gripping his cock in his hand. He pressed his dick firmly between Theo’s ass cheeks, thrusting lightly, moaning as he did so. “You’re not going to be empty for much longer” Liam muttered into his ear, smirking as he bit down onto Theo’s shoulder.

Theo groaned, thrusting back, trying to chase the friction of Liams cock, but also trying to press more of Deucalions into him at the same time. Deucalion smirked, taking Theo’s weight as he wrapped his arms under Theo’s armpits, locking his arms behind his sons back as Liam leaned back and moved his cock, aiming it up with Theo’s hole.

Theo’s hole was already stuffed full with Deucalions cock, puffy lips red and gripping his father like a vice. Liam groaned as he pressed the tip of his cock against Theo’s hole, more against Deucalions hefty cock the against Theo’s hole. He pressed forward, and Deucalion pulled out, all the way to the tip. Liam pressed forward, marvelling as Theo’s hole stretched wide to accept the tip of his cock.

Theo groaned, pressing down, trying to get more of Deucalions cock in him. He gasped as Liams cock slipped in beside his fathers, and both men slid their cocks in as far as they could. All three men groaned, and Liam bucked his hips, marvelling at the tight heat of Theo’s ass.

It had  _ never _ been this tight, even when Theo had been a virgin. And the feel of Deucalions cock stretching Theos hole at the same time was marvelous. Every thick vein and ridge grazed against Liams cock, and he could see Deucalion gritting his teeth, trying to control himself. It felt just as amazing for him as it did for Liam.

Liam pulled back, gritting his teeth at the pure ecstasy that filled his veins. His cock rubbing against Deucalions felt amazing, and the tight heat of Theo’s ass clenching around both of their cocks was so worth the awkward position the three of them were in. As Liam pushed in, Deucalion pulled out, and Liam resisted the urge to howl in pleasure.

They both set the pace, slow and steady before quickening up once they were used to the position. Theo hung between them like a rag doll, accepting the pounding of his ass with moans and shouts of pleasure. His head lolled back, mouth open and tongue out, drool and cum leaking from the side of his mouth. Liam couldnt help but turn Theo’s head around, locking lips with his boyfriend and kissing him passionately.

Theo seemed to awaken from his sex addled reverie, if only slightly, pushing back eagerly and trying to take control of the kiss. Liam didn't let him, immediately pushing his tongue into Theo’s mouth. But his boyfriend smirked, and burped, cum filling his mouth and coating Liam’s tongue.

Liam pulled back, slightly disgusted but nevertheless turned on. Cum still coated his tongue, and he could help but swallowed it down, licking his lips for more. He smirked back, slapping Theo’s ass harshly as he thrust forward, changing up the pace.

He and Deucalion started thrusting in and out at the same time, cocks matching pace, stretching Theo out as the fucked into his tight, willing heat. Liam gritted his teeth, spanking Theo again. The beta moaned, arching his back, moaning and begging for more. Liam was more then happy to oblige, spanking Theo again and again, the sounds of the spanking mingling with the groans and claps of their hips.

Liam could feel his knot swelling, could feel Deucalions knot swelling as well beside his own. He looked into the older mans eyes, and seeing how close the other man was. He was near the edge, as was Liam. Fucking into Theo’s ass, Deucalions cock pressed tightly against his own, and the plug buried deep in his ass and vibrating against his prostate were driving Liam near the edge.

He couldnt help it. With a swift nod to Deucalion, he pressed his cock in to Theos ass, as deep as he could. His knot swelled, immediately locking him into place. Deucalions cock pumped a few more times, grazing against Liams knot, making him double over in pleasure, gripping Theo’s hips tightly as Deucalion pushed in one last time.

As he buried his cock in besides Liam’s, Deucalions knot swelled, locking him into place. Liam’s eyes bulged, the pressure of Deucalions knot pressing against his own, mingled with Theo’s tight ass clenching around him.

His vision went white as he came, a silent, wordless scream tearing from his throat as he shot volley after volley of sticky white cum deep into Theo’s ass. He could feel Deucalions cock shooting beside his, feel Theo’s waist beneath his hands. But his vision was white, and he could not see. He clenched his eyes shut, working his jaw wordlessly as he came. He couldnt heard anything. Couldnt tell if Deucalion was experiencing this just as much as Liam was.

Eventually, Liam’s vision returned. Slowly, the white fading away to the warm, sunlit bedroom. He could see Theo’s back and neck, glistening with sweat. A primal need loomed within him, and he leaned forward, licking a long stripe up Theo’s neck. His boyfriend shivered, turning his head to gaze at Liam.

“Hey babe” he whispered, a satisfied smile on his lips. “You okay there?”

Liam nodded, unsure if his voice would work. He could still feel Deucalions cock beside his, though the older mans knot had gone down already. Liam idly wondered if that had to do with age, or how long Deucalion and Theo had already been fucking before Liam had arrived.

“You satisfied now kiddo?” Deucalion asked, slipping his cock out of Theo’s ass.

Liam sighed, the Deucalions cock against his knot sending shivers down his spine. Theo nodded, smiling at his father. “Yeah, should be” he said, patting his belly. “And Liam’s here now. He can help me if i need another fucking.”

Deucalion shook his head as he untangled Theo’s legs from his waist, helping his son get his legs under him before pulling away and climbing off the bed. “You’re such an insatiable little slut” Deucalion said, smirking. “But thats good. Liam’s always been good keeping you in check. I wonder why you were so needy today” he trailed off, looking out the window, seemingly not noticing the open window. “Ah well, i’m starving anyway. Are you guys hungry? I can cook up some lunch, if you’d like?”

“Sure thing dad” Theo said with a weak grin, at the same time Liam said “I’d love a bite to eat Deuc.”

“Alright then, i’ll whip something up” Deucalion said, walking out of the room completely naked. “Have fun boys. And if you need me, you know where to find me.”

He waved over his shoulder as he walked out, leaving the two of them alone.

“Well” Liam said softly after a moments silence. “That was fun.”

Theo grinned, pushing Liam down onto the bed and spinning around. Liam groaned, his cock still buried in Theo’s ass, knot still keeping him securely tied to his boyfriend. “That was the understatement of the century” Theo said with a laugh.

“Well, it was good” Liam said with a pout. “Though i will say...thats probably the best sex i’ve had in my life.” He shifted, groaning as he felt the plug in his ass shift.

“You like the little gift i gave you?” Theo asked, a shit eating grin on his face.

Liam gritted his teeth, trying to say no but unable to lie to his boyfriend. “I wasn't expecting it” Liam admitted, frowning. “I was a little mad you did it, when it first happened. But i cant deny...it feels good. Like...really good.” He frowned, looking up at Theo. “Why didn't you tell me it felt so good?”

Theo chuckled, smiling down at Liam. “I did, but you were so set on being a top you didn't listen. So...i gave you a little persuasion.”

He pointed to his bedside table, and Liam glanced the tablet, identical to his own, that Theo had lying on his desk.

“Well...i shouldnt be surprised you used it on me” Liam said. “Cant deny how good it feels though, i’ll give you that.”

“So” Theo said, leaning down as much as he could. “What have you done about your dad?”

“Not much” Liam said, and explained quickly the changes he’d done to his father.

Theo chuckled, shaking his head. “You did too much too fast” He said, shrugging. “Rookie mistake. Did you bring yours with you?”

Liam nodded, and Theo grinned wolfishly. “Good. Once your knot goes down, go and grab it. I’ll help you with some of the settings.” A mischievous glint entered Theo’s eye, and he smirked. “I’ll even show you how to do what i did to you. Not easy to find, but once you know it, it’s easy as pie.”

Liam couldnt help but smile, wiggling his hips. Theo groaned, throwing his head back. “When my knot goes down?” Liam asked, smirking. “That could be ages before it goes down.”

“I know” Theo whimpered, thrusting his ass back against Liam’s cock.

“Well...why don't we kill some time before we do anything about my dad?” Liam asked, hands coming down to grip Theo’s hips tightly. “After all. We have all of spring break to do what we want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be from Scott's perspective, as he starts to go through the changes Liam is putting him through. Make sure you're subscribed to see what comes next.


End file.
